Sacrifices
by tomoya-542002
Summary: The sequel to New Feelings. Two certain people are trying to stop Daisuke and Satoshi from seeing each other, so much that one of them is willing to do so by any means necessary. Will Daisuke's and Satoshi's relationship be able to survive?
1. Chapter1

Sacrifices

_By: tomoya542002_

Disclaimer: I don't own D-N-Angel… Yukiru Saugisaki does.

A/N: Oh shit, I can't believe I forgot to type my pen name instead of my real name! Anyway, for those who haven't read "New Feelings", here's what's going on: Takeshi knows about the Daisuke-to-Dark and Satoshi-to-Krad transformations (and about Wiz), Satoshi and Daisuke are going out (secretly of course), and that's about it… yeah… Ok, so like in part 1 passing time (anywhere from 5 seconds to five hours), rewind (which I rarely use), and change POV (basically change whose inner conversations you hear), got it? This takes place… hmm… a little over a week since the first one ended. For those who don't know, I'm making this a three-part series: "New Feelings", "Sacrifices", and "Destined". Now on with the fan-fic! Enjoy!

Sacrifices: Chapter 1

"So Dark's going after the "Time Mirror" tomorrow, right?" Takeshi asked as he and Daisuke walked into the classroom. It had been about a week since he had learned that Daisuke could turn into the Phantom Thief.

"Hai," Daisuke answered. They walked over to Takeshi's desk, which happened to be next to Satoshi's, to talk.

"I've been meaning to ask you… exactly how _does_ transforming work? Can you only do it when Dark needs to steal stuff?"

Daisuke blushed and snuck a glance at Satoshi before answering. "I transform when I… umm… experience feelings of love," he said, highly embarrassed.

As Daisuke expected, Takeshi laughed. "Hey Satoshi, does it work the same for you and the blond?" he asked when he finally stopped laughing. He also knew about Satoshi being able to transform into Krad, although he had no clue who Krad was.

"Yes it does," came Satoshi's calm reply.

"That has to suck. I mean, if you tell a girl that you love her, but you don't transform, then she'd know you're lying."

"Not really, I've gotten pretty good at controlling my transformations. It's been three days since I last lost control," Satoshi said.

"Same, except I've gone five days." Daisuke added. Satoshi gave a loud cough that sounded suspiciously like the word "liar".

"Cool… so Daisuke, who do you transform for?" Takeshi asked with a wicked grin.

Daisuke blushed and Satoshi tried not to laugh. He and Satoshi had been secretly seeing each other for a little over a week, but he wasn't about to tell Takeshi _that_! "It's for me to know and you to _never_ find out! Now if you'd excuse me, class is about to start," Daisuke said quickly and walked to his desk.

"What's up with him?" Takeshi wondered. Satoshi shrugged and began reading a book.

Satoshi sighed and looked at his watch. 'He's late… again.' Daisuke was supposed to meet him at the front gate, but, as usual, he was late.

'Ditch him." Krad suggested.

'No,' Satoshi said as he scanned the crowd for some sign of Daisuke, 'There he is.'

Daisuke was desperately trying to get through the crowd of students who were rushing out of the school. "Gomen ne, Satoshi. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." He said when he finally got to where Satoshi was standing.

"It's ok. Ready to go?"

"Hai, let's go!" Daisuke said happily.

The two boys started walking to Satoshi's apartment. They usually hung out there because they were certain that Daisuke's mom, who already disapproved of their friendship, would flip if she knew that they were dating.

A while later Satoshi looked up at the cloudy sky. "It looks like it's about to rain," he said, "Come on; we should hurry before we get caught in it." He took Daisuke's hand and began to walk faster.

Daisuke blushed. "Are you sure you're not just using this as an excuse to hold my hand?" he teased.

"Hmm… maybe. Why is it working?"

"A little…"

Satoshi laughed and kissed Daisuke's hand. A few minutes later they were at Satoshi's apartment. Satoshi unlocked the door and stepped aside, allowing Daisuke to enter first.

Daisuke entered the apartment and walked over to the stereo. It was his, but since he had started spending more time at Satoshi's, he decided to bring it here. "Can I throw on a CD?" he asked as Satoshi closed the front door.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Thanks." Daisuke reached into his book bag and put on a mix CD of his favorite songs, then walked over to sit next to Satoshi on the couch. He curled up at his side, head on his shoulder and one arm around his waist.

Satoshi wrapped an arm around Daisuke's shoulders and gently kissed the top of his head. Daisuke sighed in content and snuggled closer.

He turned his head slightly to look out the window, which was poorly repaired from after Dark had crashed through it, and saw that was beginning to rain. "You were right," he said, looking up at Satoshi. "It's raining…"

Satoshi leaned forward and kissed Daisuke, who moaned softly as the kiss quickly turned from gentle to passionate. Satoshi moved slightly so that Daisuke was lying in his lap.

When they broke the kiss, Daisuke rested his head on Satoshi's chest and closed his eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

They lay there listening to the stereo and watching the drizzle turn to rain.

A while later Daisuke sat up. "I should get going," he sighed.

"I'm not letting you walk home in _that_," Satoshi said firmly, pointing out the window to the heavy downpour outside.

"Why not?" Daisuke asked.

'Let 'em drown!' Krad said happily and in an encouraging sort of voice.

'Why don't I let you drown?' Satoshi snapped at Krad before turning to Daisuke. "You'll catch a cold."

Daisuke smiled. "Dark says I won't because I'm an idiot."

"Good point… You'll catch pneumonia then."

'And we wouldn't want that now would we?' Krad muttered darkly.

Satoshi ignored Krad. "You can spend the night here," he suggested.

"My mom would kill me!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Tell her you're at Takeshi's."

Daisuke thought about this for a minute. "Ok, I'll call her," he smiled at Satoshi, who was still lying on the couch. "You're awfully eager to get me to stay… why?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Dark thinks that you might try to take advantage of me…"

"Does Dark think that or you?" Satoshi asked in a hurt voice.

Daisuke laughed. He jumped onto the couch, straddling Satoshi at the waist. "Don't worry about it," he said, kissing Satoshi, "Dark's just a bit over protective. I know that doing _that_ stuff was probably the last thing you had in mind." Daisuke got up and headed out of the room. "I'm gonna go call my mom," he said, looking over his shoulder at Satoshi before disappearing into the next room.

'Wasn't "_that_ stuff" the first thing you had in mind, though?' Krad asked.

'Shut up!' Satoshi snapped. "For your information, I was planning on sleeping on the couch!'

'If you say so…" Krad said in a sort of singsong voice.

"I do say so!" Satoshi yelled as Daisuke entered the room. He blushed and looked away. "Krad was making rude comments and I told him to stop…" he muttered in answer to Daisuke's questioning look.

"Oh? What'd he say?"

"Nothing… so what did your mom say?"

"She said I could stay," Daisuke said as he moved towards Satoshi's bedroom door. "Let's get some sleep; we've got school in the morning."

"I thought I'd sleep on the couch…" Satoshi said uncertainly.

"Why? Your bed's big enough for both of us," Daisuke said with a flirtatious grin, leaning against the door frame.

"Didn't you say we weren't going to do _that_ stuff?"

"We aren't… I was just hoping for a little on top of the clothes action… Come on, please?" Daisuke pouted, "I don't want to be all alone in there."

Satoshi got up and walked over to him. "I don't want you to get too lonely," he said, kissing him.

Still kissing, they went into the room; the door closing behind them with a soft click.

End Chapter 1

A/N: Hurray! It's done! Get this: I wrote the entire story line and everything in 5 minutes, but it took five **_DAYS_** to write Chapter 1! Ain't that special? You'll find out a bit about what happened after the door closed in the next chapter… I don't know who to feel sorrier for: Daisuke, Satoshi, or Dark… or my pitiful hand writing, what with my unicorn chain (inside joke about Chapter 3). Yeah, I hand write it before I type it. Anyway, is the opposite of rewind! There a "flash back" scene in chapter 2 so it will be blah blah blah , 'k?


	2. Chapter2

A/N: As you can probably guess, I've already written and typed the story up. All I'm really doing that's new is adding more A/N's to the beginnings of the chapters. I guess that's cheating, but isn't it better to get the story up in a matter of days instead of waiting months? Speaking of that… it might take a while to get part 3 up because I'm not finished with it (it still needs an ending…).

Chapter 2

'I'm gonna be late!' Daisuke yelled as he sprinted down the hallway to his class.

"Hontoni gomen nasai!" He said, throwing open the classroom door, "I overslept, it won't happen again I-"

"Niwa, calm down. Class hasn't even started yet. In fact you're a minute early," the teacher said, completely bewildered. "Why don't you sit down for a bit?"

"H-hai, I'll do that…" Daisuke walked over to his desk and sat down. Laying his head on the table, he sighed and closed his eyes, trying to clear his head and think. Before he could do that, however, Takeshi came running into the room.

"Daisuke! My dad told your mom that you weren't at my house last night!" he yelled, causing Daisuke to jump out of his seat.

"WHAT!"

"She sent Wiz over with clean clothes for you and my dad told him that you weren't there and I'm pretty sure he told your mom and-"

"Takeshi how could this have happened? You said that your dad would be gone and there'd be no way my mom could find out!"

"What are you two talking about?" the teacher interrupted, "Never mind… I don't care, just sit down! Class is about to start." No sooner had the words left her mouth, the kids came pouring into the room and the bell rang.

The teacher started the lesson. Daisuke honestly tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, but his mind kept drifting off to the night before.

Satoshi had been true to his word about being able to control his transformations. In fact the only time a speck of Krad appeared was when his angel wing burst from Satoshi's back, but to be honest, that just made Satoshi even more attractive.

For Daisuke it was a different story entirely. He had enjoyed being with Satoshi, of course; it was fun, exciting, and new and he loved it. 'Or at least I did until…' Daisuke sighed and banged his head on his desk as the memory of last night flooded his mind.

Satoshi's mouth was on his own, and for Daisuke _liking_ did not even begin to describe the thunder that shot through his body. Heat raced from Satoshi's lips and into his body, making his breath come short.

Satoshi stroked his back, from shoulders to waist, and moaned softly. He took his mouth away from Daisuke's, trying to catch his breath, but Daisuke pulled him back. Satoshi kissed him deeply, sending another urge of heat through his body, and, with trembling fingers; he began to undo Daisuke's pants.

Daisuke was breathing heavily as Satoshi took hold of him, slowly moving his hand up and down, causing his penis to throb and him to moan in pleasure. That's when Daisuke completely lost it…

Satoshi was kissing Daisuke's neck. He smiled as the other boy came, and then noticed that something wasn't quite right. "Damn it!" he whispered and immediately tried to pull back, but it was too late.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Dark yelled, pushing Satoshi off of himself. "What in the world do you think you're doing!" He grabbed a pillow and began hitting Satoshi with it, "You asshole—you creepy bastard—you damn brat—you idiot—shit for brains—elephantiasis boy—sleazy—bow legged—four eyed—puke infested—perverted pediculosis child molester!" With every new insult, he hit Satoshi with the pillow.

Satoshi managed to roll off of the bed and quickly scrambled to the door. "I'm gonna spend the rest of the night on the couch," he said.

"Damn right you are!" Dark said, throwing the pillow at him.

Satoshi caught it and hurried from the room.

'Well you're lucky I stopped you from going any farther! You're too young to be doing _that_ stuff anyways.' Dark said contemptuously.

'Leave me alone will you? I'm old enough to make my own decisions.'

'Yeah of course, just as long as you decision is to, you know, _not_ sleep with the person in charge of catching me.'

'Shut up…' Daisuke mumbled. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Oh Daisuke, You're awake!"

Daisuke turned and saw Risa standing at her desk. "The bell rang two minutes ago. I was about to wake you up," she said.

"What!" Daisuke grabbed his stuff and raced out of the room. 'Mom's gonna kill me!'

"Dai sweetie, welcome home!" Emiko said happily as Daisuke walked through the door. "Did you get the clothes I sent over with Wiz?"

"Hai, I got them," Daisuke lied. 'I guess Wiz didn't tell her…'

"Good," she sighed, looking relieved, "I'm glad Wiz found you."

"Found me? I was Takeshi's house, remember?"

"Daisuke you don't have to lie. Wiz told me that you weren't at Takeshi's. Where were you, anyways?" she asked, her voice turning cold. "You were at Miss Harada's house weren't you?"

"I wasn't! It doesn't matter where I was, I'm here now aren't I!" Daisuke shouted in exasperation and he stomped out of the room.

"Daisuke Niwa you get back here this instant!"

"No!"

"You are grounded! I will not have my son sneaking off into girls' houses and having sex!"

"Only half Mother dearest!" Daisuke snapped, turning around to face his mom.

"What! Where were you last night?" Emiko asked harshly.

Daisuke smirked. "If you really want to know, then I'll tell you…"

'Daisuke calm down. Think before you speak…' Dark said nervously.

'Shut up Dark,' he hissed, "I wasn't 'sneaking off into girls' houses' and having sex, I was at Satoshi's apartment…"

"Go to your room. You are not to see that boy again, do you hear me!"

"Ha! You can't stop me! I'll still see him at school and the museum when Dark goes to steal stuff!" Daisuke said triumphantly.

"You're going to a boarding school starting tomorrow and tonight you're going to use the pendent so Dark can go steal the "Time Mirror" alone!"

"What if he'll need my help?"

"Then the pendent will turn red and you can go help, but unless that happens, you are not to leave your room."

"Fine!" Daisuke yelled. He pulled a sky blue pendent out of his book bag and put it on. As soon as he and Dark were separated, Daisuke turned and started upstairs.

"Are you really going to send him to a boarding school?" Dark asked Emiko.

"Shut up Dark!" she shouted and stormed out of the room.

"Why is everyone telling me that?" Dark wondered as he walked outside. He called Wiz over and flew off to the museum.

Dark entered the museum, feeling uneasy about the lack of security. 'Last time I was here this place was swarming with cops!' he thought. He walked over to the "Time Mirror" and examined it. It was a full-length mirror set in a silver frame that was covered in jewels. 'Tacky looking, but oh well. Beggars can't be choosers,' he grumbled, reaching up to take the mirror.

Suddenly he felt an arm wrap itself his neck, chocking him. "You couldn't have possibly thought you'd get away that easily!" Krad sneered, tightening his grip briefly before releasing Dark.

Dark fell to the floor, gasping for breath. "What the hell Krad? You almost killed me!" he snapped. Krad placed a foot on Dark's back, right between the wings, where Wiz was, and pressed down, pushing Dark face-down onto the floor. He got out a golden sword and an iron chain. He carefully put sword aside, then placed the chain on Dark. "Bind," he whispered and the chain wound itself around Dark, completely immobilizing him.

Rolling Dark over, he smirked. Dark had been knocked out when Krad pushed him against the floor. 'No wonder he didn't struggle…' Krad said.

'What are you going to do?' Satoshi asked.

'Nothing yet,' Krad replied with a shrug. He bent down and held the blue pendent in his hand, squeezing it so that it turned red. 'I'm going to wait patiently for my prey…'

'Daisuke? Don't you dare touch him Krad!' Satoshi yelled.

'Why not? You touched him,' he sneered.

'If you hurt him I swear I'll never forgive you!'

'You probably won't,' Krad agreed, 'but quite frankly my dear, I don't give a damn…'

End Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah… I'm not too proud about how this chapter turned out, but "quite frankly my dear, I don't give a damn". The quote ain't perfect, but who cares besides some _Gone With The Wind _fanatic? Yep, next chapter's gonna have crying and dying and (I don't want to spoil anything so I'll write it in an easy to decode code!) robapobe! Sad stuff tear…..


	3. Chapter3

A/N: Yeah, we've officially discovered the fact that I'm stupid… First I forget to erase my name and put tomoya542002 for the author so I had to go and fix that, then I accidentally forgot to put my story as a rated PG-13 story and left it as a rated G one (oh I shudder to think of what innocent minds might have read my story because of my carelessness!), but I shall probably never learn from past mistakes. I'm feeling too lazy to proof-read (heck, it's 1:38AM and I haven't gone to sleep yet) my story, so be prepared for some grammatical and spelling errors.

Chapter 3

Daisuke lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Silent tears streamed down his face from his crimson eyes. "That bitch! She can't send me to boarding school! I won't let her separate me and Satoshi!" he murmured, getting up and walking to the window.

As he sat there, he noticed that the pendent was beginning to grow warm. He pulled it out and noticed that it was glowing a brilliant red color. 'Dark's in trouble!' he thought and quickly climbed out of the window, heading for the museum.

Daisuke silently slipped into the darkened hall of the museum and began to make his way to the "Time Mirror", stopping when he came to the entrance of the room. Pushing himself against the wall, he peered around a corner, looking into the room. Dark was standing in front of the "Time Mirror", wings unfolded and hands behind the back of his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"Dark!" he exclaimed, running to the Phantom Thief.

"Daisuke don't," Dark shouted, "It's a tra—huhh." Dark looked down in surprise at the golden blade that had shot through his chest.

"DARK!" Daisuke screamed, stopping in his tracks. Dark's eyes were wide as he looked up at Daisuke. He fell to his knees, blood dripping from his mouth and the wound, and Daisuke saw that Krad had been standing behind Dark, one hand binding Dark's wrists with a chain and the other holding the hilt of the golden sword.

Krad put a foot on Dark's shoulder, pushing him from the blade and looked up at Daisuke with a cold smile on his lips.

Daisuke collapsed to the floor with a soft whimper. He sat there, staring at the scene before him, his mind not quite able to grasp what had just happed. Silently he wept; unaware of the fact that Krad was walking towards him.

Krad crouched down next to Daisuke. He gently placed a hand on his cheek and whipped away a few tears with his thumb.

"Get the hell away from me," Daisuke hissed, pulling away from Krad's touch.

"Come on Niwa, don't be like that." Krad whispered, the mocking laughter clear in his voice, as he took the younger boy into his arms.

"If you're going to kill me than do so! Quit toying with me!" Daisuke snapped. He tried to push Krad away, but Krad just tightened his hold on him.

"Shh… stop struggling," Krad said looking Daisuke in the eye, his voice growing hoarse. "I'll make this good for the both of us…" He leaned in and pressed his mouth onto Daisuke's.

Krad leaned against Daisuke, forcing him backwards, onto the cold floor. He could feel Krad's wet and slimy tongue as it forced its way into his mouth, prodding his own as Krad tried to get Daisuke to kiss him back. With a clever tilt of his head, Daisuke managed to break the kiss.

"Satoshi, help me…" he whispered in Krad's ear.

Krad flinched. "He's trying, Niwa… he's trying…"

"Why are you doing this?" Daisuke asked, his voice cracking as tears flooded his eyes.

Krad sat up and gently brushed a stray lock of hair off of Daisuke's forehead before letting his hand rest on his shoulder. He looked down at him, cold fury burning in his eyes. "Do you have any _idea_ about how much it pained me to see Satoshi with a brat like you?" he asked. Daisuke winced as Krad's fingers bit into his shoulder. "Do you know how much I _hate_ you for that, Niwa!"

"Then why the hell are you doing this?"

"Because," Krad smirked, "killing you won't be enough… I'm going to destroy you, mind, body, and soul… and as an added bonus, I get to hurt Satoshi the way he hurt me. Imagine, for a minute, how useless he feels, watching helplessly as I do this to you…"

He moved his hand from Daisuke's shoulder, fingers lightly running over his chest to his soft stomach. Daisuke shivered as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Daisuke let out a soft whimper and caught Krad's hand as he undid the next button. "Krad, please don't do this," he pleaded quietly, pushing himself up onto an elbow.

Krad shrugged and brought Daisuke's hand to his lips. "No Niwa, I won't stop… Don't worry, if you be a good little boy and don't struggle, then I promise to make this enjoyable for you… piss me off and I'll tie you down and take you by force… It's your choice."

Daisuke looked away and lied back down. Krad smiled and followed suit. Daisuke gave no resistance as Krad once again slipped his tongue into his mouth. He moaned softly and kissed him back, taking Krad by surprise, and felt Krad starting to grow excited. He reached down into Krad's pants and took hold of him.

"Oh Niwa!" Krad moaned in his ear, voice hoarse with excitement.

'Now,' Daisuke thought. With a quick flick of his wrist, he twisted Krad's dick, making him gasp in pain.

"You bastard!" Krad hissed. Daisuke spat in face and Krad slapped him. "Fine, have it your way… chains bind!"

Daisuke lied on the floor, lost, broken, and confused, his entire body was sore and bruised. He looked over to where Krad was standing a few feet away, dressing. Quietly, he got up and began dress, too.

Krad looked over at the young red-headed boy and sighed. He walked over to Daisuke and placed a finger beneath his chin, making him look up. Krad looked into the crimson eyes that had once been so full of laughter and joy, not so shocked to find them empty and emotionless.

"I have no regrets about what I did… Good-bye Daisuke Niwa," Krad whispered, and summoned the golden sword over to himself. He ran it through Daisuke's heart; he then tossed it aside, listening to Satoshi's screams.

Satoshi fell to his knees, taking Daisuke's lifeless body into his arms. "I'm so sorry Daisuke, I never meant for any this to happen! I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you," he sobbed. Satoshi kissed the top Daisuke's head and laid him back down.

'Krad! If it's the last thing I do I—I'll get you for this!"

'I only did this because I care about you.'

'Yeah, and as _everybody_ knows the perfect way to show someone you care is by raping and killing the one person they love most!" Satoshi said sarcastically.

'I wanted to show that I won't let anybody have you… unless, it's me, of course… It's your fault anyway, if you two would have never met, then he'd still be alive…'

'Shut up!'

'If you truly love him, than use the "Time Mirror", go back in time and stop you two from ever meeting.'

'… That's not a bad idea… it would be nice to forget all of this…'

'No, no, _Daisuke_ will forget… _he'll_ forget everything: your first date, all the time you two spent together… how he feels about you… but you and I, and maybe Dark, we will remember all of this. Either way you look at it, you're losing him. Would it be better to leave him dead and move on with your life, or are you willing to let him forget you if only to have him alive and happy once more?'

Satoshi thought it and knew what he had to do. He kissed Daisuke's forehead and stood up, walking over to the "Time Mirror". 'How do I activate the mirror's magic?' he asked Krad.

'Think about the event you to change and walk through the mirror.'

Satoshi closed his eyes and thought about Daisuke's 14th birthday. He stepped forward and bashed into the thick glass, falling down and cursing.

'Sorry,' Krad laughed, 'I guess I forgot to tell you, you have to say the word of activation.'

'Which is?'

'Well it's more of a _phrase_ really…'

'Damn it Krad! Tell me the activation word or phrase or whatever!'

'Ok, ok. Just say "let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause this scene to become unseen!" and you're done.'

'Krad, that's from that show, _Charmed_.'

Krad laughed. 'Darn I thought you'd fall it. Fine, say "mirror of power and time, take me when I wish be".'

'"To_ when_" I wish be?'

'Yeah, if you say "to where" then the mirror will take you to where to event happened, but if you say "to when" then it will take you to when it happened, got it?'

Satoshi nodded. "Mirror of power and time, take me to when I wish be." He pressed hand against the "Time Mirror". This time, instead of felling solid glass,

his hand went through it as though it were liquid. Taking a deep breath, Satoshi walked through the "Time Mirror". He shivered; it felt like walking a sheet of ice water.

Satoshi looked around and realized that he was at school, standing in the hallway that led to the art room. He heard a noise. 'It sounds like someone's crying…' he thought.

Satoshi went down the hallway, towards the noise and stopped when he got half-way down the hall. Daisuke was standing in front of the art room, back against the wall, crying. Satoshi's heart ached to go to him. He wanted to hold Daisuke in his arms and kiss away his tears, but he didn't.

'It'd be better if we never meet… good bye Daisuke…'

With one last look at the love he'd never have, Satoshi turned around and walked away.

End Sacrifices

A/N: It's over! Yeah, Krad got farther with Daisuke than Satoshi did and I made Daisuke's mom seem like a major bitch… I still feel bad about killing Daisuke (especially after one of my "editors", Amber not Courtney, sent this review: "pic of sad face U killed Daisuke off! Wahh! pic of mad 'I'm gonna kill you' face U better make it good in the next one"). I hope you guys don't threaten to kill me (like Amber did) for killing off Daisuke, does the fact that I brought him back to life count for nothing sob? As you can guess… I was watching _Charmed_… and _The Fox and the Hound_…. And I had to slip that one New Found Glory song _Lost, Broken, Confused_ in my story… There will be a part three (Destined) and I'm going to apologize in advance for the long wait. I just finished writing it and now I have to have my "editors" proofread it, then I have to type it, re-proof read it, re-type it, print it, save a copy to my disk, make sure it has my pen-name and not my real name on it, and then I can post it up as soon as I can go to my grandparents house because the computer we have at my house is messed up. It's gonna take a while to get part three up…


End file.
